


If Only You Could See Into Me

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for all there's a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tyler goes with Dylan for a visit to the graveyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt a graveyard. 
> 
> Pretty happy with this, despite the shortness of it.

“Why do I let you talk me into these things?” Tyler says as he walks through the graveyard with Dylan. Somehow, Dylan always manages to talk him into the weirdest things. Like going to a graveyard to say hi to some family member Dylan had never even met! But when Dylan said to buy flowers and come pick him up, Tyler did as he was told. Ever since they first met, Tyler would (and usually did) do anything for Dylan. That had been when they were just friends. Now they’re so much more, and he has an even harder time saying no to Dylan.

“Look, I know this is crazy, and you think I’m super weird. But... He’s my grandfather. Maybe I didn’t ever get to meet him, but it’s important that I go see him now.” 

“It is weird, but I guess... Why today?” 

“It’s the anniversary of the day he was killed in action.”

“World War two or one?” 

“Neither. Korea. He was a doctor. In one of the Mash units.” Dylan shrugs. “My mom doesn’t talk about him. She barely knew him. But I managed to get my grandma to talk to me about him once and... I would’ve really liked to meet him.”

Tyler nods, reaching over and taking Dylan’s hand. “So, you come visit him?” 

Dylan nods. “It’s the best way I can get to know him. Grandma’s so deep in her Alzheimer’s that she doesn’t even know my name anymore. Though, she does call me Dylan.” He snorts as they reach a headstone that Dylan stops at. Tyler looks at the name and gets the comment about Dylan’s grandmother calling him Dylan still. “Yeah. Mom named me after her dad.” He sits down in the grass and brushes some dirt and dead grass off the headstone. “Hi Grandpa. I brought a good friend with me. His name is Tyler.” Dylan looks up at him, then back at the graveside. He opens his mouth, then closes it. 

Tyler sits next to him and takes Dylan’s hand. “Hello, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for serving your country.” 

Dylan smiles and leans against Tyler. They both fall silent and, after about half an hour of sitting there, Dylan finally gets to his feet. “Bye Grandpa. I’ll see you in a few weeks for Memorial Day with Mom and Dad.” He presses his fingers to his lips then hi fingertips to the headstone. Then he turns and holds his hand out to Tyler. “Can I buy you dinner?” 

“I’d really like that,” Tyler says, squeezing Dylan’s hand. “Let’s go to that barbecue place you like so much.”

“Awesome,” Dylan says, smiling. He moves closer to Tyler and licks his lips. “Thank you for coming with me. You will never know how much this means to me.” 

“I would do anything for you, Dyl, you know that. Even if it means meeting a dead relative of yours.” 

Dylan laughs and leans up, kissing Tyler’s cheek. “And that is why I love you.” 

“That’s all?” 

“No, there’s a lot more. But that’s one of the top spots.” Dylan swings their hands as they head out of the graveyard and back to their vehicle.


End file.
